The present invention relates to vehicle visors and particularly to a laterally adjustable vehicle visor which slides along its pivot axle for adjustment of the position of the visor.
There are a variety of visors which provide front and side window protection against sunlight. It is desirable to provide a visor which can be adjusted not only with respect to the angle of tilt about its pivot axle but also longitudinally along its pivot axle so that it can be moved to an optimal sun blocking position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,233 discloses a visor system in which a visor body slides along the longitudinal axis of its pivot rod assembly and one in which the visor body includes a channel and guide rods for slidable movement with respect to a torque device associated with the pivot rod and visor body for selectably holding the visor in selected lowered use positions. Although such a visor system provides optimal sun blocking protection for the single visor installation disclosed, the mechanism by which the visor moves with respect to its pivot rod is somewhat complex and therefor costly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,765 discloses a sliding visor which is employed as a secondary or auxiliary visor and which also provides for sliding movement of the visor along its pivot rod. Such visor however does not include a torque device within the visor body to cooperate with the visor rod but rather the visor rod and visor body pivot together when the visor is raised and lowered.